Where is he?
by KBS25
Summary: Jeff get's a call from vince saying that shannon never showed up matt and jeff go on a hunt to look for him but,can they find shannon before it's to late!MATT AND JEFF HARDY SHANNON MOORE NOT SLASH MIGHT BECOME SLASH LATER!
1. Chapter 1

**A big thanks to (****ObscenelyAboveAverage)who is betaing this fic!**

**Where is he?**

**Chapter One:**

It was a cold night in Cameron, North Carolina. Matt Hardy was sitting on his brother's man made bridge, waiting for Jeff to get off the phone with whoever he was talking to. After a couple of minutes of talking Jeff got off the phone and sat down next to Matt with a concerned look on his face.

"Who was on the phone?" Matt asked him, with a worried look on his face.

"That was Vince," Jeff replied, his voice showing that he was getting upset about whatever he had heard on the phone.

"What happened? What did he say?" Matt asked, sounding more worried than he originally had.

"Shannon never showed up for the show last night and Jimmy called Vince. Apparently he never came to the hotel but all of his stuff was there," Jeff answered, dialing Shannon's number on his cell phone quickly and putting it to his ear.

"That's not like Shannon at all, when was the last time you talked to him?" Matt asked, wondering where Shannon could be.

"The last time I talked to him was yesterday after noon," Jeff listened to the ringing on the other end, getting no answer as it went straight to voice mail.

"Did he say anything? Did he sound upset? Anything like that?" Matt questioned, getting up and pacing back and forth.

"No all he said was how excited he was because he and Jimmy were finally going to win the tag titles last night," Jeff got up as well, pressing redial on his phone.

"Well I know he wouldn't just pick up and leave. I mean hell its Shannon," Matt stated, getting frustrated with the situation and lack of answers.

"I know," Jeff snapped, getting angry and upset that Shannon wasn't picking up the phone. He tried to think and something snapped into place as he recalled something and started panicking.

Matt tried to comfort his brother, "Look Jeff, I'm sure he's fine, please don't get upset." He told him.

"No Matt, you said yourself that Shannon wouldn't just pick up and leave! Something has happened to him!" Jeff yelled at him, not wanting to tell him the whole truth and took off toward his car.

"Jeff!" Matt yelled as he tried to catch up with his brother. He got into the passenger seat and took Jeff's keys as he was putting them in the ignition. "Jeff it's late, we can go in the morning." He told his little brother who was staring out the window.

"Matt give me my keys," Jeff told him through gritted teeth, shooting Matt a death glare.

"Jeff I know you want to go look for Shannon but he's in South Caroline, it's late and I'm sure he's fine. I will go with you in the morning okay?" Matt asked him, using a calm voice.

"No we have to go now!" Jeff screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to get the keys from his brother.

"Jeff…Jeff! Stop!" Matt yelled back, struggling to keep calm and to calm Jeff. "Jeff calm the fuck down!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Jeff's attention snapped to Matt and he stopped struggling for the moment. "I can't! I have to find Shannon before THEY hurt him!" He yelled, he hadn't wanted to tell Matt because Shannon had told him not to. But since Jeff knew that Shannon didn't just get up and leave, that he would have to tell Matt what was going on.

"Jeff! What the hell is going on?! Before who hurts Shannon?!" Matt questioned all in one breath, feeling too many emotions at once. 'Was someone after Shannon? Who would want to hurt him? Why wouldn't Shannon or Jeff tell me?' His thoughts ran through his head, jumbled and all at once.

**Please review!**


	2. all my fault

Chapter 2:

"Matt I'll explain everything on the way but we have to leave now," Jeff told him, trying to reason with his brother.

"Fine," Matt replied, handing over the keys before handing over the keys and putting his seatbelt on.

In less than thirty seconds after Jeff had started the car Matt had already begun asking questions about Shannon.

"Jeff is Shannon okay? Is someone after him? Who is it Jeff? Damn it Jeff just tell me!" Matt didn't necessarily want to know the answers to his questions but knew that he needed to.

"I don't know," Jeff answered.

"What the fuck do you know then Jeff?!" Matt yelled at his little brother, getting pissed off that Jeff wasn't telling him anything.

Jeff looked over at Matt and sighed, "Matt I'll tell you everything okay? But give me a minute to think alright?" He asked, looking away from him.

"Fine," Matt snapped, trying to calm himself down and think straight.

Jeff answered his cell phone when it rang without even glancing at the caller ID. "Hello?" He spoke into the phone, not really wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

"Jeff?" Shannon asked in a small voice.

"Shannon?! Shannon where the hell are you?! Are you okay?" Jeff yelled into the phone.

"Jeff…Help me…please before he comes back, please I can't take anymore," Shannon cried into the phone, although it sounded like he was trying to be quiet so that he wouldn't get caught.

"Shannon are you okay?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"No!" Shannon sobbed on the other end of the line.

"Shannon where are you?" asked Jeff, trying to take one step at a time and be as calm as possible in the situation.

"In a basement, Jeff hurry!" Shannon begged him.

"Do you know who the person is?" Jeff asked, hoping that Shannon would know.

"It's…it's M…" Shannon got out before his kidnapper walked in. Jeff could hear him over the line.

"Kid, you son of a bitch, I told you not to use the phone and now you're gonna get it you little fuckin' slut," Jeff heard the man yelling at Shannon before all he could hear was Shannon screaming and pleading and the phone went dead.

"Shannon! Shannon!" Jeff screamed into the phone, panicking hysterically he began to cry.

"Jeff what happened? What did Shannon say?" Matt asked, feeling panic twisting in his chest. He'd never seen Jeff freak out like this before and didn't know what was happening, he didn't know what Shannon had said. He knew nothing.

Jeff just cried harder, pushing his foot down on the gas.

"Jeff slow down," Matt told him, trying to get him to calm down, they were on the highway and Jeff was going about 90 MPH.

"Jeff stop the car," He ordered when the first request didn't work. His brain was working on overload and he was finding it hard to think at this point.

Jeff listened, pulling over he came to a complete stop, trying to calm himself down. "Matt it's all my fault, all my, all my fault!" He sobbed out, leaning over the wheel.

"What's your fault?" Matt asked, trying to get Jeff to tell him what was going on. He was beyond confused now.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far," Jeff stated, crying so hard now he might make himself sick.

"Didn't mean for what to go this far?" Matt asked, trying to get some answers. 'How is this his fault? He didn't do anything,' He thought.

"It was just a joke! Shannon played a joke on me and I wanted to get him back! I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear Matt, I didn't mean for Shannon to get hurt," Jeff cried out.

Matt had never seen his little brother like this before.

Please Review!!


	3. THE TALK WITH JEFF

Chapter 3: The Talk With Jeff

Matt's P.O.V:

After about ten minutes of Jeff repeating 'It's all my fault' over and over he finally seemed to calm down. I reached over and took the keys out of the ignition; he didn't say anything or try and stop me. I sat back in my seat, looking at Jeff as he was leaned back, staring out the window.

"Jeff, please tell me what's going on?" I ask him hesitantly, not knowing how my little brother was going to react. Its a few moments before he looks at me and opens his mouth to speak.

"From the beginning?" He asks me, turning to look out the window again.

"From the beginning, I need to know everything," I tell him. I want to know this, but I don't.

Jeff lets out a shaky break and turned in his seat, facing me now but he's still avoiding my gaze, looking down at his hands. "Do you remember when Shannon set me up on that blind date and my date ended up being a drag Queen?" He asks, looking up at me.

"How could I forget?" I reply, laughing a little as he continues.

"Well I was pissed off at him and I wanted to get back at him," Jeff paused, "You know that singles site Shannon goes on that no one visits?" He asked.

"Yeah," It was all I could say.

"Well I made a profile."

"Yeah" was all I could say.

"I made a profile on one, but I used a fake name, a screen name since it says you're not supposed to tell people your full name or your real name for some fucked up reason to do with security. Anyway I messaged him saying I was interested in him and so Shannon started talking to me. He didn't know it was me though and it went on for two weeks which was why he seemed so happy. He thought he'd found someone," He paused, sighing.

"I felt bad for taking it that far so I decided to break it off with him, but then I figured out a better way to end it, without actually ending it." He stopped, seeming to take a moment to gather his thoughts and take a couple calming breaths.

"How?" I can't resist asking.

"When I was trying to come up with a way to break it off with Shannon I came up with something I thought would work," He paused again.

"So what was the idea you came up with?" I asked.

"I started talking to this guy, though I guess you could say I was posing as Shannon, does that make sense?" He asked, looking at me.

"So far yeah," I replied, trying to keep up with it.

"Okay, well I started talking to this guy and he seemed like Shannon's type so I told him everything me and Shannon had talked about over the past through weeks with email and IM. After we had finished with all that I told him that my account had been hacked and that I'd made a new one, so instead of giving him a new address I gave him the link to Shannon's profile. Does that make sense?" Jeff finished.

"Yeah but Shannon only knew your account, not this other guy's," I replied, feeling slightly confused.

"I was about to get to that. I told Shannon the same thing I told the guy, giving him the link for the guy's profile. So it was easy, I got out of the fake relationship and Shannon didn't get heartbroken. Do you understand?" He asked, looking up at me, his eyes shiny with tears.

"Yeah I get it. I got to hand it to you Jeff, I never thought you had the brains or the patience to come up with a plan like that," I tell him with laughter in my voice. I glance over to see him wiping away fresh tears.

"Yeah well I should have just broken it off and told him the truth, I would rather have him be mad at me and hate me then for him to get hurt," He murmured more to himself than me.

"Go on Jeff, I know there's more," I encouraged, not trying to be pushy but I need to know the whole story.

"Well a couple of days later I called and asked him how it was going, since I was the only one he'd told about his relationship. He didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want to jinx it and wanted to surprise everyone if and when this was serious since no one seemed to think he was going to settle down or find anyone. He told me it was great and he really liked him, he was excited because he and this guy were gonna talk on the phone and he was nervous as hell," Jeff explained, laughing softly this time.

"Two weeks ago Shannon told me that he thought this guy was moving too fast for him, he tried telling this guy they were moving too fast and that he wanted to slow it down. He said after that the guy got more intense and started demanding things Shannon didn't want to give, that's when Shannon broke it off with him. Shannon said the guy was pissed, that he was scared he might come after him and try and hurt or kill him but he did actually think the would come after him. And now look where we are, this guy has Shannon and he's doing god knows what and it's all my fault," Jeff finished, crying again.

"Jeff you didn't mean for Shannon to get hurt, it's not your fault," I tried to comfort him before Jeff cut in.

"Matt don't say that it's not my fault! We both know it's my fault because I screwed up like always and now I may have just cost my best friend his life!" Jeff shouted before punching the window as hard as he could, it didn't break.

"Jeff calm down!" I yelled, grabbing his wrists and holding onto him until he stopped fighting and went limp. He was still crying and I saw his hand was bleeding. Reaching into the back I grab his bag which he left in the car and pull out his first aid kit, taping his hand.

Getting out I manage to walk around to the driver's seat and practically carry Jeff around to the other side before getting into the driver's side and heading to South Carolina.

Please Review!


	4. Shannon's cell phone

Chapter 4:

Shannon's Cell Phone

"Jeff…Jeff wake up!" Matt said, shaking him he tried to wake his younger brother up. He had driven for the past four and a half hours in order to get to Charleston. It was three in the morning and Matt was exhausted. Jeff, after his outburst had slept the whole way. They were currently parked outside a hotel and all Matt wanted was Jeff to wake up so he could get a few hours sleep.

"What do you want Matt?" Jeff mumbled, trying to shove Matt away from him.

"Jeff I got us a hotel room so get your ass up and let's go to bed," He replied, his voice filled with exhaustion.

"Where are we?" Jeff asked, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"We're in Charleston, so let's get to bed and we can find Shannon when we're well rested," Matt answered, helping his little brother out of the car and into the hotel.

**8 hours later 11:00am**

"Matt wake up! Matt wake up! Wake up damnit!" Jeff yelled, picking up a pillow he hit him with it.

"Okay, okay Jeff I'm up! What do you want?" Matt asked, sitting up in the bed.

"Okay well I went downstairs to get us something to eat and the receptionist said when they were cleaning out one of the rooms they found a cell phone and a letter, the letter had my name on it," Jeff told Matt quickly, not even taking time to breath. "It was Shannon's cell phone which means he was here, but she couldn't tell me who the room belonged to, she did say she saw two men leave four hours ago and that all the rooms are currently rented to wrestler," He got up and walked over to his bag, shoving his things into it.

Matt watched Jeff for a few moments, "So whoever has Shannon is a wrestler?" He asked.

"So far that's the only thing I have to go on," Jeff replied, looking back at him.

"What did the letter say?" Matt asked, remembering it.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet, I was too busy freaking out," Jeff answered, looking at the letter sitting on the bed. "What if this is from that guy?" He asked, looking at it.

"I don't know Jeff, I really don't know," Matt responded, getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Jeff sat down on the bed, turning the letter over in his hands before he started to open it and read the words scrawled on the page.

'_I know it was you Jeff! I know you were the one I was talking to before Shannon. Shannon knows too._

_You know what Jeff? Shannon LOVES you. He knew it was you he was talking to in the beginning._

_I like you Jeff, of course it took me a while to figure out it wasn't you I was talking to, it's what pissed me off. I know you love Shannon. That's why I decided to teach you a lesson by hurting someone you love._

_It was a debate between Shannon and Matt for awhile, but since Shannon is on Smackdown and Matt is on leave I thought it would be fun to play with Shannon, to see how far you would go to get him back._

_I knew you would come looking for him, after Shannon called you I decided to head to this hotel to make it easier for you to find him. This morning I saw you and Matt in the lobby, though I can't say I wasn't surprised, you got here so quick._

_Anyway by the time you read this me and poor little Shannon will be long gone. _

_Don't worry; I won't hurt him too bad. The last couple of days have been very fulfilling, Shannon sure knows how to keep someone company. _

_We're about to check out now, it's 7 am. I'll see you tomorrow Jeff, don't miss me!'_

**Matt's P.O.V**

I walk out of the bathroom to see Jeff crying softly to himself as he reads whatever is written in the letter. Walking over I sit in front of Jeff, "What does it say?"

"Read that and tell me this isn't my fault," Jeff replied, handing me the letter.

I take it and read it, not sure of what to say. "Well at least we know it's a superstar, and someone on the Smackdown roster," I observe, trying not to upset him.

"M," Jeff said suddenly, looking at me.

"M? Okay, what does that mean?" I ask him, confused.

"His name starts with an 'M,"' He answered.

"How do you know that?" I ask him, getting even more confused.

"When I was talking to Shannon I asked him if he knew who kidnapped him and all I heard was an 'M' sound before the guy started yelling at Shannon and the phone went dead," He explained.

"Well that narrows it down," I say, thinking out loud. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well technically you just did but yeah you can," Jeff responded.

"Do you love Shannon? I meant not as a friend, do you really love him?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Jeff answered in a small voice. "Matt I don't know what to do, how do we find Shannon?" He asked, trying not to break down.

"Well the letter said the guy will see you tomorrow, all we have to do is find out who it is," I get up and walk over to my bag, packing everything.

"Where are we going then?" Jeff asked, getting up as well.

"We're going to Tulsa Oklahoma for the Smackdown taping tomorrow," I tell him.

"Are we driving?" Jeff asked nervously and I can't help but laugh despite the situation.

"Yeah, right," I reply, picking up my bag and walking to the door. "I'm going to check out, I'll meet you at the car."

"Fine," Jeff replied, putting the rest of his stuff in his bag.

Jeff hates flying, you wouldn't think someone who jumps off cages and 30 feet high platforms would be scared to fly in a damn airplane but he is.

**So there you go I hope you liked it review please it makes me happy!! **


	5. Tulsa, Oklahoma

Chapter Five:

Tulsa, Oklahoma

Matt's P.O.V

We landed in Tulsa Oklahoma at 9:30 pm. Jeff hadn't spoken since we got on the plane. I know he'd been trying to figure narrow down the superstars by thinking of those whose names start with the letter 'm' in, either their ring name or their real name. We drive to a Wendy's and park.

"How many do you have so far?" I ask him, trying to break the silence between Jeff and me.

"So far six that are logical," Jeff responded, looking down at the notebook.

"Who are they?" I question, trying to get more information as we head inside.

"So far I have Matt Striker, the Miz, Mike Knox, Mark Henry, MVP, or Mark Callaway," Jeff states looking at the Wendy's menu before deciding. I order our food and we go and sit down at a table in the back.

"Well I doubt that it's the Miz, MVP, or Matt Striker." I say as I start to eat.

"Yeah me too," Jeff responded, looking down at his food.

"Are you going to eat or just pick at it?" I ask watching Jeff poke his food.

"I'm not hungry," Jeff states pushing his food away from him.

"Jeff you gotta eat." I chastise.

"Fine." Jeff picks up his cheeseburger and eats it. We sit in silence for a while before I speak up.

"Okay you said that you heard this guy yell at Shannon who did it sound like?" I question, studying him.

"Umm…I don't know I couldn't hear him that well, but it was kind of deep and he had a southern accent." Jeff answers as we walk out to the parking lot. After he says that, I look at him in disbelief unable to believe he can't figure it out.

"Okay so you're telling me that this guy had a deep southern accent and his name starts with 'm' and you don't know who it is?" I ask looking over at Jeff as we get in the rental car.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jeff out of Mark Henry, Mike Knox, and 'Taker, who has a deep voice?" I ask Jeff.

"Undertaker and Mark Henry." Jeff answers realizing what I'm doing.

"And which 'MARK' has a southern accent?" I ask to see if he is smart enough to figure this out already.

"Undertaker." He answers

"Exactly, god Jeff was that really that hard to figure out?" I say getting pissed off about how stupid Jeff can be. He doesn't answer; he just looks out his window as I drive to the hotel. When we get there, Jeff jumps out of the car and runs inside. I sit in the car for a couple of minutes. I get out and I walk into the hotel and walk up to the front desk.

"Excuse me I need to know what room I'm in?" I ask the receptionist

"Name?"

"Matt Hardy." I answer, and she looks at her computer.

"Room 187 fourth floor and here is your room card." She hand me the key card. I thank her and walk up to Jeff's and my room. I open the door expecting to see Jeff in the room but the room is empty.

I look at the time and it says 11:15 pm, I walk over to one of the beds and collapse onto it. I must've fallen asleep because the next time I open my eyes someone is banging on the door and the alarm clock is telling me it's three am. I glance over at the bed and see Jeff still isn't there.

Getting up and walking to the door I open it, finding Chris Jericho helping Jeff stand.

"What happened?" I ask helping Jeff into the room.

"Well I don't know I was going downstairs to the bar to get some stuff for the guys and I, and I walk in and found Jeff as drunk as he can get." Chris answers as we lay Jeff on one of the beds.

"Thanks Chris." He holds up his hand.

"No problem." He says walking to the door. I follow him out into the hall.

"Hey Umm…. Have you seen Mark tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah I saw him earlier, he looked kind of pissed; why do you ask?"

"No reason I just didn't see him the other day," I answer.

"Okay, well I hope Jeff feels better he's gonna have one hell of a hangover." Chris laughs, I also laugh a little.

"Okay well I'll see you later Chris."

"Bye," Chris says walking away.

I walk back into me and Jeff's room; I am so going to kick his ass in the morning.

I wake up to the sound of puking, I shiver at the noise, I look at the alarm clock 'Damn it's only 7 am.'

I get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. "Jeff are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He states opening the door and walking past me.

"Jeff what was last night about?" I ask sitting next to him on the bed.

"Nothing, how did I get up here?" Jeff asks looking very confused.

"Jericho, he walked in the bar and he saw you plastered so he helped up here, at 3 in the morning." Jeff looks down and stares at the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower." Jeff gets up and walks to the bathroom.

"Okay, I am going to go get us some breakfast." I walk out of our room, as I am about to turn the corner I hear Mark talking to Vince I look around the corner and I see Mark walking down the hall, I go to follow him but Vince calls me over so I walk over.

"Hey Matt, just the person I need to talk to." Vince states.

"What can I do for ya Vince?"

"I need Jeff to go to the arena early."

"Umm…okay well me and Jeff were going to head over there early anyway."

"Well you see Stephanie has a new story line open for Jeff and needs to talk to him, and well Cena had an interview tonight but he got sick, and since you're not fighting tonight I told them you could do it, so have an interview tonight." Vince states in a matter-of-fact tone, I'm shocked I don't know what to thank, I mean we have to find Shannon tonight but I have to go to this stupid interview.

Please review! The more reviews the faster I update!


	6. A Deadly Letter

**Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed this story it means a lot! I would like to thank (****ObscenelyAboveAverage) who is now the beta for this story she is doing a fantastic job!! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review ********!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**A Deadly Letter**

**Matt went downstairs to the small breakfast and ordered their breakfast before making his way back to their room. He set the food down on the small table and walked over to the bathroom.**

**"Jeff I need to talk to you." Matt shouted so that Jeff could hear him over the spray of the water, knocking on the door.**

**"I'll be out in a sec!" Jeff yelled back. **

**A few minutes later Jeff emerged from the bathroom looking a lot better than he did before.**

**"Here," Matt handed Jeff his food and both sat down on each of the beds facing each other.**

**"What did you need to talk to me about?" Jeff asked taking a bite of his breakfast burrito. He hoped Matt was not going to bring up the drinking from the night before because he really did not want to discuss it or have Matt give him a lecture.**

**"I can't go with you to the arena….."**

**"What? Why not? Matt we have to find Shannon!" Jeff cut him off before he could finish.**

**"Jeff don't you think I know that just let me explain okay?" Jeff nodded and sat quietly while Matt explained what was going on.**

**"I ran into Vince and he said that you needed to get to the arena early because Stephanie needs to talk to you about a new storyline. I told him that we were going to get there early anyway than he said that I had to go to an **

**interview cause Cena got sick and Vince told them I would fill in for him." Matt takes a deep breath looking at Jeff.**

**"Okay, well I'll be fine going by myself I mean it's only….." Jeff paused catching what he was about to say. **

**"Only what Jeff? Only the Undertaker ?" Matt looked at his brother amazed in how Jeff can almost say that after everything that has happened.**

**"Jeff just stay away from him till I get there okay? I should be done with the interview around 8:15 the show ends at 9:00 so until I get there please DON'T get into any trouble."**

**"Okay fine whatever, look Chris is making me go with him to some car show thing with him so I'm going to ride with him to the arena later." Jeff states standing up and walk to the door and putting on his jacket.**

**"Okay, well be careful."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever I'll see you later." After that Jeff left me alone in the room.**

**7:00 PM at the arena Jeff's POV**

**"Thanks Steph I'll talk to you later." I wave as I leave Stephanie's office. I'm off to find my locker room. I finally find it but before I go in Jimmy comes running up to me.**

**"Hey Jeff!" **

**"Hey Jimmy what's going on?"**

**"Not a lot have you gotten a hold of Shannon yet?" Jimmy asks sounding worried about his tag partner.**

**"No but I'm sure he's fine." I say praying that he is.**

**"Okay well if you hear from just let me know."**

**"Will do see ya later Jimmy." **

**"Bye Jeff." **

**I headed into my locker room and set my bag down on the floor, checking my watch which tells me it's only 7:15. Looking around I spotted something taped to one of the lockers, a letter. I pull it off and see that it has my name on it in and when opened all the paper says on it is 'Bathroom.'**

**I sit still for a moment, not wanting to move. I finally take a deep breath and walk to the bathroom, seeing nothing in there I walk down the small hallway where the shower stalls are, three on the left and three on the right.**

**I could hear some heavy breathing in the third stall on the left and I head over, pulling open the curtain and gasp at what I see.**

**"Shannon!" I drop to my knees in front of him. He's curled up on the floor against the wall covered in blood shaking like crazy and I can't help but think it's all my fault.**

**"Jeff…." Shannon whispers trying to sit up a little more but I stop him.**

**"Shhh Shannon don't move I'm so sorry Shannon this is all my fault." I say tears about to pour out of my eyes.**

**"Jeff behind you." Shannon whispers before he fell unconscious. It took me a second to understand what he had said but it was too late as I was turning around something came down and hit me on the back of the head and my whole world turned black.**

**MATT'S POV**

**I end up finishing with my interview a lot earlier than I expected. It's 7:30 so I figure I should head to the arena. Pulling out my cell phone I open it ready to call Jeff to see I have 1 text message from him, asking if I could pick up his contacts from the hotel as he's getting a head ache from being without them.**

**I get to the hotel and walk into our room and I grab his contacts as soon as I'm about to walk out the phone rings so I pick it up and answer.**

**"Hello."**

**"Did you like my text message?" someone asked in a quiet voice. However, I could not tell how it was.**

**"Who is this?" I respond not paying attention to the question that the person asked. **

**"You know you should really keep a closer eye on your little brother Matt." Mark tells me in a dark voice.**

**"You son of a bitch if you touch him I swear I'll kill you!" I yell into the phone.**

**"Well then it looks like you're going to kill me than." **

**"What the hell did you do to him?!"**

**"It's not what I did it's what I'm going to do" Mark pauses to laugh a little before continuing "Let's just say I'm going to have some fun with him and Shannon both so if you want to see them again you better hurry," Mark laughed into the phone before hanging up. **

**I drop the phone on the floor as I run out of my hotel room. I run through the lobby and out to my rental car. I race to the arena, not knowing what to expect or even if they were still there.**

Thanks for reading I know it's kinda short but again this is all I came up with so I hope you enjoyed reading and I will update soon. And don't forget to review the more reviews the faster I update 


	7. hell is not just a four letter word

Okay I am so sorry about the long update! I hate writers block! Anyway here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy! And another big thanks to (ObscenelyAboveAverage) who is still betaing this fic!

Chapter 7

Hell is not Just a Four Letter Word

"Jeff…Jeff wake up!"

"Hmmm," Jeff whimpered, burying his face in his pillow he didn't want to open his eyes because his head hurt so bad.

"Come on Jeff, wake up!" The voice said again. He knew that voice, Jeff opened his eyes and squinted, unable to see in the darkness of the room.

"Shannon?" He asked loudly without meaning too.

"Shhh! Jeff be quiet," Shannon told him finding it hard not to cry given the situation they were in.

"Are you okay?" Jeff could tell Shannon was right next to him and tried to move his arms but he couldn't as they were tied to the bed posts. He began trying to struggle with them, causing the bonds to tighten further.

"Jeff calm down!" Shannon exclaimed moving toward his best friend. He was able to move free because Mark felt that Shannon had learned his lesson and would be too afraid to leave.

"I'm so sorry for everything; this is all my fault Shannon!" Jeff cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Jeff can we talk about this later? I really want to get out of here before Mark comes back?" Shannon replied helping to untie Jeff.

He knew they would have to hurry because it was ten to 11pm, which was what time Mark always returned. He didn't want Jeff to know about what had happened to him in the last couple of days or have to experience it for himself.

Matt's P.O.V

It was 8:15 by the time I got to the arena and I ran in straight to Mark's locker room not truly caring about the looks I got from crewmembers or my fellow wrestlers.

The door was unlocked so I walked right in not knowing what to expect but no one was here. It was completely empty, not a sound in the room.

I turned rushing to Jeff's locker room once again finding nothing there, not even his bags. Spotting a piece of paper on the floor under the bench I walk over and pick it up quickly. When I turn it over the only thing scrawled upon it is the word, 'Bathroom.'

I glance toward the bathroom area and slowly walk in, cautious not spotting anything. Walking to the showering area, I pull back the curtains of each stall carefully as though something is going to jump out at me any minute now. It isn't until I reach the third stall that I stare at the blood smeared across the floor and walls. I have to turn away. My stomach clenches at the thought of Jeff hurt or the possibility of what could have happened or could be happening to him right now.

Turning back around I notice another letter taped to the wall and open it slowly, my stomach seeming to clench even more.

'_**Hey Matt, sorry about the mess I left behind for you but I was kinda in a hurry because I knew you were on your way to try and save your stupid little brother and poor defenseless Shannon, well guess what? You're late this time!**_

_**I don't know why but I feel like I'm getting more out of this than I thought. Let's see I have poor little Shannon who is actually very handy if you catch my drift, and I have Jeff. I can't wait for him to wake up later! You should have seen his face when he saw Shannon lying there all beaten and bloodied it was great! And in a way, I also have you. **_

_**How so you might ask? I have you scared and weak, you know I'm the one with the upper hand and I have my eyes on you every second. I know every little move you make and I have a few rules to set out for you.**_

_**First: No cops or Shannon and Jeff will die.**_

_**Second: Tell anyone about this and Shannon and Jeff will die.**_

_**Third: You have forty-eight hours to find Shannon starting at midnight and if you don't make the deadline in time Shannon will be first to go. Don't try until after midnight you won't find us. When we leave Jeff and me, Shannon will be all alone waiting to die by praying for someone to save him.**_

_**Have fun Hardy!**_

That was all that was written, I stand there trying to get everything in my head to slow down so I can comprehend what was written and what I would be able to do next.

Have you ever heard that saying 'Hell is just a four letter word'? Well it's not true because I'm living in hell right now and so are Jeff and Shannon. Now their lives are in my hands!

When I'm finally able to move I walk out of Jeff's locker room trying to comprehend how I am going to be able to save the two people I care most about. I make it out to the car and drive back to the hotel replaying the letter in my head over and over again.

Okay so how was that? I know it was kinda short but hey I got something up, lol, anyway review, and if you have any ideas for the story PLEASE send them my way! It would help a lot to move the story along!


	8. Long time no see

I know I'm horrible for not updating!! So I made this chapter long!! I will update ASAP but there personal things I have to take care of for the next couple of weeks soi don't know when I might be able to update!! I'm evil LOL anyway enjoy this chapter and remember THE END IS NEAR!!

Chapter 8

I arrived back at the hotel around 10:30 at night after having driven around for a while trying to sort out everything only to end up with a headache in return. Also, I get out of the car and walk slowly inside, my mind blank although everything is playing over and over again, As I walk inside I spot Glenn Jacobs otherwise known as Kane talking to Ken Kennedy and I make my way over."

"Hey Glen." I murmur trying to act as if nothing is going on.

"Hey what's up Matt?" Glenn asks with a smile that is quite creepy to say the least.

"Not much what about you?" I reply.

"Same." He answers.

"I have a question for ya. Have you seen mark anywhere?" I say looking down as I play with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Yeah, I talked to him earlier he said that he was going to go get another hotel so he won't be disturbed later. Glenn laughed a little but I don't join in, his words making my stomach turn.

"Uh are you okay Matt?" That snaps me out of my thoughts and I look up into Glenn's concerned face.

"Yeah I'm fine um what time was this? Do you know?" I had to ask.

"It was right before the show." He answers looking at me strangely.

"Okay well thinks for your help but I gotta go talk to ya later," I shout as I rush to the elevators I get off on my floor and begin to rush toward my room, bumping into someone coming from their room we both fall to the floor with a hard thud.

"Sorry about that man." The guy apologizes. When I look up I can't help but smile.

"Hey Jay." I greet as he helps me to my feet.

"Hey to you too long time no see." Jay states.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well I have a show Wednesday night and I thought I would get here early." He answers with a cocky smile.

"So what were you running off to so quickly?" He says putting his hand on his hips. Shit, I'm screwed. Jay and I have known each other forever and are best friends, he's always been able to tell when I'm lying but it's worth a shot.

"Oh um you know just the usual Sunday night." Okay I'm caught.

"Matthew, Matthew, you suck at trying to lie, now I know something's up so you can either tell what is going on or I will……" He pauses obviously trying to think of something to say because when he is trying to think really hard he gets an adorable look on his face. "…Do something that will make you tell me," Is all he can seem to come up with, shooting me that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Right and what will that something be?" I ask now I am just playing with him. This is fun.

"I don't know yet, but seriously what's going on Matt? And don't go and try to lie to me about it because I can see in your eyes there's something going on. Now tell me," He demanded, looking serious for the first time tonight. Out of nowhere, he is behind me, pushing me toward his room and once I'm in he closes the door looking at me.

I sit down on the bed and sigh, I know I'm not gonna be able to lie to him but the letter said I couldn't tell anyone about anything.

"I can't tell you." I really don't want to get emotional but I can't help it.

"Why can't you tell me?" He sits next to me.

"Because I……I" _Damn it Matt spit it out_ I tell myself.

"Because why Matt?" He asks, squeezing my shoulder with his hands and turning me to face him.

"Because Jeff and Shannon will die if I say anything." I state, not being able to hold back the emotions.

JEFF AND SHANNON

Once Shannon untied Jeff's right wrist he walked slowly to the other side and untied his left, looking at the clock he saw that it was five until eleven. He realized then that they were not gonna get out of there before Mark got back but he still had to try. It had been hell the last couple of days and he didn't want Jeff to have to go through anything like that.

Once he got Jeff untied he helped him stand even though he could barely stand himself. Jeff tried to help Shannon knowing that even though the pain isn't visible than Shannon was hurt way worse than him, yet he was being the strong one. Once they reach the door Jeff tries to open it with no luck, and there is no lock on the door.

"Jeff open the door." Shannon says in a small shaky voice he knowing that Mark must have locked them in the room, but he didn't know what to do.

"I can't" Jeff cried, pulling on the door. He and Shannon stopped pulling when they hear loud footsteps coming close, holding their breath. They both know instinctively that it's the Undertaker when they hear a key unlock the door. When the door opens Mark is standing their looking down at them, an amused and sadistic smile on his face."

Jay's POV 

"What do you mean Jeff and Shannon will die if you say anything?" I ask my best friend. I can't believe what I'm hearing what the hell is going on?

"Jay please I have to go I have to find Shannon before the dead line," Matt sobs hoarsely and stands up making a run for the door but I stop him before he can leave the room.

"Matt who is going to hurt Jeff and Shannon? Please tell what the fuck is going on! What deadline? Matt I can help!" I yell at Matt my emotions rising to the surface.

When Matt turns to face me, He has tears streaming down his face and I can tell he is debating on if he should tell me or not. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Matt finally nods his head and we both sit back down on the bed, and he begins to tell me what is happening.

Fifteen minutes later I still sit in silence as Matt is going on about what was happening.

"And so I when I got done with my interview earlier I was going to go to the arena but then I saw that I had a text from Jeff that said he needed his contacts, I went to the hotel to get them but as I'm leaving, the hotel phone rings," He pauses to breathe

"I answered it and it was Mark he said that I needed to keep a closer eye on Jeff, then he said he was going to have some fun with him." Matt pauses once again before continuing with the story.

"After that I went back to the arena to see if they were still there and I went to Mark's room which was completely empty before heading to Jeff's room which was also empty but there was a note on one of the benches. In the note it said to go into the bathroom so I did and one of the shower stalls was covered in blood with a letter taped to the wall." Matt finishes the story and for the first time in twenty minutes I speak.

"What did the letter say?" I ask trying not to be too forward but my friends lives are on the line and I'll be damned if I'm not going to try and help get them back. Matt stands and pulled the paper out of his back pocket handing it to me I unfold it and start to read aloud."

" '_Hey Matt, sorry about the mess I left behind for you but I was kind of in a hurry because I knew you were on your way to try and save your stupid little brother and poor defenseless Shannon, well guess what? You're late this time!_

_I don't know why but I feel like I'm getting more out of this than I thought. Let's see I have poor little Shannon who is actually very handy if you catch my drift, and I have Jeff. I can't wait for him to wake up later! You should have seen his face when he saw Shannon lying there all beaten and bloodied it was great! And in a way, I also have you. _

_How so you might ask? I have you scared and weak, you know I'm the one with the upper hand and I have my eyes on you every second. I know every little move you make and I have a few rules to set out for you._

_First: No cops or Shannon and Jeff will die._

_Second: Tell anyone about this and Shannon and Jeff will die._

_Third: You have forty-eight hours to find Shannon starting at midnight and if you don't make the deadline in time Shannon will be first to go. Don't try until after midnight you won't find us. When we leave Jeff and me, Shannon will be all alone waiting to die by praying for someone to save him._

_Have fun Hardy!"_

After I read that I feel myself losing control of the tears I've held back since Matt had begun telling me the story. When I look up at him Matt breaks, unable to hold anything back. It's not a pretty sight, having seen him like this once before I know that.

It takes an hour for Matt to cry himself to sleep which I think is best as it seems like he hasn't gotten any sleep over the last couple of days. It's twelve am and we've got 48 hours to find Shannon before something happens. I can feel sleep consume me as well and soon enough I'm in dreamland.

Third person POV

Jay wakes up and rolls over seeing Matt there with tearstains still on his cheeks. He slips out of bed as quietly as possible; grabbing his wallet and keys he leaves the room to find that the restaurant in the lobby hasn't begun serving breakfast yet. '_Hey there's a McDonald's down the street,'_ Jay thinks to himself, before he walks over to his car and drives about 2 miles down the road to McDonald's with a long drive line he decides to go inside.

When he walk inside he saw Adam Copeland sitting at a table with his back turned to him so he sneaks up behind him.

"BOO!" He surprises Adam and his pancakes go flying everywhere; Jay couldn't help up but laugh.

"Jay you asshole" He said turning and smiling at him.

"It's been a long time," Jay laugh.

"How have you been?" Adam asks standing up and giving Jay a hug

"Fine you know same old same old." Jay responds.

"Yeah same here. Have you seen the Hardy's yet?"Adam asks.

"Yep well just Matt I was with him all night, but I haven't seen Jeff yet."

"So there is something going on." Adam whispers to himself. But Jay caught what he said.

"What do you mean?" Jay asks _'Adam doesn't know about Jeff and Shannon does he?' or maybe he things me and matt are together.'_

"Okay if I tell you, you can't tell anyone okay?" Adam questions with the look that got him and Jay in trouble so many times before but this is different Adam might know something that could help him and Matt find Jeff and Shannon. Jay nods yes before he continues.

"I think Jeff is sleeping with Undertaker." That right there made Jay's stomach turn.

"Why do you think that?" Jay asks trying his best to act normal and like nothing was going on.

"Well this morning around 3:30 I got thirsty so I went down the hall to the vending machines and I heard a door open and I looked around the corner and saw Mark and Jeff leaving the hotel! Can you believe that I mean I know Mark was gay but I had no idea that Jeff Hardy swung for the other team." Adam Laughs, Jay just laughs a little not to look to rude but then something came to him _'Shannon'._

"Hay Adam you haven't seen Shannon have you?" Jay could not resist.

"Nope, but the other reason I think there sleeping together is I heard yelling a little while before from Jeff and someone else I couldn't quit make out, but it wasn't yelling it was YELLING if you know what I mean and there was some moaning of course from Mark!" Adam laughs again but Jay does not laugh with him.

"Hey Adam I have to go I'll call you later okay?" Jay asks not waiting for a response before running out the door.

Okay so how was this chapter? I had I really hard time writing this one because I'm not use to using more then 3 characters so anyway I hope you guys liked it!! Review!!


	9. Blood Stains

**Chapter 9: Blood Stains**

**Jay raced back to the hotel as fast as he could surprisingly without getting pulled over. **

**He didn't know how Matt would take the information that Jay had discovered but had a feeling he wouldn't take it well.**

**When he arrived he turned the car off before jogging inside, running up the stairs to his room. He was about to enter when he heard Matt talking to someone and tried to listen in only to realize that Matt was on the phone and by the sound of his voice he could tell it wasn't good.**

**MATT'S POV**

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

_**Buzz**_

**I woke to the sound of my cell phone vibrating and grabbed it hitting the talk button I answered it without a second thought.**

"**Hello," I yawned.**

"**Matt," I sit up so fast that it makes me dizzy.**

"**Jeff where are you? Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine; Matt you have to find Shannon please you just have to find him," I shut my eyes trying to fight tears from forming. **

"**I will I promise, Jeff please tell me where you are?**

"**Matt I can't, look I have to go now, but can you do me a favor?"**

"**Jeff…."**

"**Please?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**When you find Shannon tell him I'm so sorry….and…and that I love him." Jeff sobs.**

"**No!" I yell finally the tears fall.**

"**Please," he begs.**

"**NO because you're going to be telling him that yourself you hear me."**

"**Matt I have to go."**

"**No Jeff Wait!"**

"**I love you Matty"**

"**Jeff! Don't go." I beg helplessly.**

"**See I'm not all that bad, I let you talk to your brother."**

"**You son of a bitch…."**

"**Nah Nah Nah…. Not so fast, there Matty, you know I'm feeling kind of playful at the moment so I'm going to help you out on your quest to find Shannon okay. **

**Now listen and listen good boy you have 39 hours left to find the little runt. The only way you will even get close to finding him is if you play it my way. So here it goes, go to the hotel I was staying at, in my room on the dresser is a card read it and follow it, if you want to know where you will eventually find Shannon but the question is can you find him in time?"**

"**Which hotel?" I ask as calmly as I could.**

"**What fun would that be if I told you? Good luck Hardy boy," Mark hangs up.**

**Within seconds I on my feet as I turn I see Jay standing by the door with a distraught look.**

"**I'm guessing that was Mark?" He looks down refusing eye contact. When Jay does this it usually means he knows something **_**bad**_**.**

"**Yeah"**

"**What did he say?"**

"**He wants us to play his way, He said to go to his hotel room, and that there would be a letter, follow the letter and it will lead us to Shannon."**

"**Okay so let's go." He urges.**

"**We can't. He didn't tell me what hotel he was staying at." Jay stares at the floor when a smiles creeps on to his face. He takes out his cell and puts it to his ear.**

"**Hey what hotel are you staying at?"**

"**Okay thanks….oh hey what room was Mark in?"**

"**Okay, thanks talk to you later" Jay shuts his phone smiling as I just stand there in shock.**

"**Who the hell was that?" **

"**Adam," He sighs looking eager, that's when I notice that he's shaking, feet bouncing slightly from side to side like he used to do when we were younger and about to do something dangerous or stupid.**

"**Look are you just going to stand there all day or can we go find Shannon." **

"**Yeah let's go." I announce coming back to reality, I rush toward the door but Jay stops me.**

"**Um, Matt?" he says giggling. **

"**What?" **

"**You might wanna put some pants on," he said gesturing toward my boxers.**

"**Oh, right look I'll meet you in the car." **

"**Kay," Jay then turns and walks out the door.**

**20 MINUTES LATER **

"**Hurry!" I yell at Jay as we hurry up the stairs trying to find Mark's room. It's some cheap inn hotel on the bad side of town that looks like it's from a bad horror movie and definitely gives me the creep.**

"**I'm going as fast as I can fat ass!" He yells back we as we finally reach the sixth floor.**

"**What room were they in?" **

"**589." **

"**This way," I point down the hall to the sign hanging on the ceiling that read **_**'rooms 575-590'**_

**Once we reach the door, Jay tries to open it but of course, it's locked.**

"**Move," I spoke as I pushed him out of the way before I reach into my pockets remembering that I had a guitar pick from Jeff that had my initials carved into it **_**'I never go anywhere without it it's my good luck charm, kinda'.**_

**I manage to get the door open after a few moments of struggling and take a couple steps into the room before I have to dart back out, my stomach turning violently as I fight the urge to lose everything in it.**

**The room, completely destroyed and covered in blood, on the carpet, the bed…everywhere. The worse thing was the smell, the coppery smell of blood mixed in with the musky scent of sex. I don't even want to think about what has happened to my baby brother or Shannon.**

"**My god," Jay murmurs as he walked out of the room with the envelope in his hand. By the look on his face I can tell he wants to be sick. All I can picture is what I just witnessed and I can feel the tears begin to fall as I try to convince myself otherwise, **_**This is just a nightmare. **_


End file.
